


And Now I Gotta Wash My Mouth Out With Soap

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was honest to God possessed to write this after reading Special by Anonymous, where Allison rumors up a gangbang for Vanya on a subway with Diego as an accomplice as revenge for her book. This here is what might have happened afterward once Allison and Diego leave the subway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234375) by Anonymous. 



She takes about five showers afterward when she finally manages to limp home. After spending God knows how long poorly explaining to all the men that Allision had rumored what had happened, she had then been forced to listen to all of the absolute genuine _horror_  each and every last man expressed when her meek words had finally registered. And that's honestly the part that she hates the most about all of this, she thinks as she stands in her bathroom staring blankly at the mirror above her sink once she's done taking that final shower. That every one of the men on that train actually had been truly remorseful about the whole thing, asking her constant questions in the middle of all the loud rushed out apologies being thrown at her. Hell, the businessman had even offered to help her home with his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he firmly kept his face off to the side. His had been red in shame and his whole body had been riddled with tension as he had talked.

* * *

She's not surprised at all when she ends up pregnant later on. 

* * *

The pregnancy is downright _awful_. She's sick all the time, the baby's constantly moving around, and she ends up swelling everywhere to practically comical sizes thanks to how small she is. 

* * *

She gives birth to a fat healthy baby boy. She names him Dennis.

* * *

When Dad dies Dennis is almost one year old. She thinks about skipping out on the funeral because of the thought of leaving him alone with a sitter honestly makes her want to gag a little bit. But then later that night she randomly starts to think about Allison and Diego, about how calmy they orchestrated her assault and then stood by and watched everything. Even going as far as to share kisses and caresses in between as actual lovers would.

_"That's part of being special, Vanya. You have to do things you don't like."_

Her and Dennis leave early that next morning in a taxi and head straight towards the academy. After she hastily throws together a quick travel bag filled with things he might need while they're away.

* * *

She's not expecting any sort of apology when they see her and Dennis once they arrive. Hell she doesn't even expect them to acknowledge what had happened, especially with Diego. But Allision's eyes widen to an alarming degree and all the color seems to drain out of her pretty face, once she gets a good look at them after they enter the doorway. Her arms had been outstretched for a hug but are now just hanging frozen in the air, her eyes glued onto Dennis who's being held secure in her arms. Diego's not much better when swaggers down the stairs with a retort heavy on his lips, and then also takes a good look at the three of them locked in this weird mexican standoff. Which is only broken by her deciding to leave them both behind after a few more minutes of awkward silence, due to deciding just then that she might as well show Mom her new grandchild while it's still relatively calm inside the house.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Dennis can't seem to find Mom anywhere, but they do luck into Klaus who's still holed up in Reginald's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could hardly sleep after writing the first part, because pieces of this chapter kept coming to me at random times throughout the night.

After a good ten minutes of searching around the house, her and Dennis surprisingly can't seem to find Mom anywhere. With a sigh she then decides to just go to her old pathetic looking bedroom, and just stay in there with Dennis until the funeral starts. It's just that when she's walking past Dad's office she hesitates to go along with her new plan. It's thanks to hearing Klaus mumbling loudly to himself, as he shamelessly digs around inside Dad's desk. No doubt looking for something good he can sell for drugs later on, she thinks as she finds herself slowly entering the room.

Klaus practically lights up when he sees them, immediately jumping up away from the desk in order to wrap them up in a tight hug. "Vanya! How's my beautiful baby sister doing?!" He says while moving his hands onto her shoulders, so that he can step back a little bit in order to get a through look at her appearance. Like everyone else so far his eyes end up being glued to Dennis once he starts inspecting him as well. Her rolling her eyes and then quietly stating that they're both the same age in response to Klaus' greeting, is the only thing to break him out of his staring contest with Dennis.

"Well, well, well it seems that someone has been getting pretty busy lately," Klaus says next with a chuckle as he lets go of her shoulders, and then scoops Dennis up in his arms after giving her a quick questioning glance. Watching Klaus begin to loudly talk to her son starts to make her chest feel funny. It's not a bad feeling she supposes, just unexpected, and it only gets worse when he starts briefly tossing Dennis up into the air. When Dennis starts squealing happily in response, she decides to sit down on top of Dad's desk after shuffling a few things off to the side.

"So who's this handsome little man's daddy, huh?" Klaus asks her after catching Dennis in his arms again for the sixth time. When she doesn't answer right away, his eyes start to narrow in concern and his relaxed posture tenses up ever so slightly. "Vanya?" He tries again, the smile that was on his face completely gone now. That's when she tells him the basics of what had happened, her voice loud and echoing in the now dead silent room.

Luther's sudden entrance at that moment has them both startle harshly in surprise. Klaus even goes as far as to put himself in between her and Luther, after quickly handing Dennis back to her. Luther blinks at them both with confusion clear as day on his face. He quickly shakes it off however, and then all but orders them downstairs. Since they're supposedly ready to start talking about Dad's funeral now.

Klaus seems to be lost inside his own head at the moment, staring blankly at Luther with wide unseeing eyes. Since she knows that it's her fault that he's like this now, she takes it upon herself to reassure Luther that they'll be downstairs soon. Luther glances at her for a moment before nodding and then also makes her promise, to make sure Klaus doesn't take anything out of Dad's office. He only leaves the room once she half-heartly agrees to his request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all hold on to your seats, because shit's about to start going down for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets three guesses as to who makes their grand entrance at the end of this chapter.

Klaus' hands are folded into fists so tightly, and when they suddenly start glowing a bright blue she can't help but take a step back from him in alarm. "Klaus what-" she begins but finds that the rest of what she had planned to say gone with the wind, thanks to a mysterious blue figure slowly solidifying into existence.

"Ben?!" Klaus then shouts in wonderment, looking at the figure with just as much shock as she was feeling right now. Tears quickly start to pool in her eyes and she hastily covers her mouth with one of her hands, sliently praying to a God that she didn't even believe in that her now wobbly legs don't give out on her like they want to.

"Ben...." She whispers and the figure's head whips towards her at the sound of her voice. It doesn't do anything else but just stand there and look at her and Dennis for one precious second. And then the next second it's gone, and she would have thought that it had disappeared completely. If it weren't for the sudden commotion going on downstairs, as well as the fact that Klaus' trembling hands were still glowing blue.

Her and Klaus share one swift startled look with each other, before sprinting downstairs themselves despite poor Dennis' loud whines in protest to their frantic movements. They make in time see Ben holding Luther, Diego and Allison tight in his tentacles. Well Luther was only encased in one of them and was being held closely to the ground.

Allison and Diego however were being strangled with multiple tentacles, and for good measure were ruthlessly being banged constantly against the wall.The noise was downright deafening to the point that her and Klaus' desperate yelling, for Ben to stop what he's doing didn't persuade the ghost one bit. It wasn't until Dennis starting to wail loudly in her arms, that Ben seemed to calm down enough to at least stop throwing Diego and Allison against the wall for the time being.

"Jesus Christ, Ben! I'm just as pissed off as you are about the situation but-" Klaus begins while she unsuccessfully tries to settle Dennis down, but is then cut off by Luther who loudly begins to ask what the hell is going on.

"Yeah, what is going here Allison? Or how about you Diego? Are either one of you feeling brave enough to share with us, why I'm a mere second away from slowly ripping you two _limb from limb_?!" Ben yells at them in pure outrage, causing both of them to flinch at the sound of his voice. They're both bleeding from the back of their heads, Allison a bit more than Diego is she notices, and their eyes are snapped shut. Tears are flowing freely from Allison's eyes, while Diego's somehow managing to keep his eyes drier than the desert.

It makes a deep down part of her want to tell Ben, to start clashing them against the wall again until they can't even think anymore. Until they feel as beaten, broken and helpless as she did that night, while she's the triumphant one eagerly watching from the sidelines as they're given exactly what they deserve.

_"Don't you feel special, Vanya? Don't you like how everyone is looking at you?"_

"She rumored me while they were doing it. She made me cum mutiple times on all of their cocks. Made me want to swallow them down my throat and for one of them to shove their dick deep inside my ass. Then even made one of them cum hard on my chest, before their stop came up and they fleed the scene of the crime," she suddenly hears herself saying robotically and out of the corner of her eyes she sees the color drain right out of Klaus' face.

His hands start to glow even brighter and then there's suddenly a loud booming noise happening. And then the room starts to shake and one quick peek outside, shows that the shy is darkening at an alarming rate while the sound thunder begins to reach her ears. For one wild moment she thinks that Klaus and Ben are doing all of that but when everything suddenly stops, once there's a loud thump sounding from somewhere out in the courtyard she's not so sure about that theory anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's a sad monkey man. Especially once Vanya starts to fill him in on the situation before Five officially struts onto the scene.

"We...we should probably go see about what just happened outside," Klaus whispers while staring intently at his hands, which unfortunately for Ben, were finally starting to stop glowing. Ben doesn't seem to mind though, giving all of them one last lingering look before disappearing into thin air. His sudden absence causes Luther to drop to the floor relatively fine, while Allison and Diego plop to the floor in a similar fashion to a plane experiencing a crash landing. While they spend a few long moments groaning and moaning on the floor, Luther slowly walks over to where her and Klaus are still standing. He noticeably doesn't spare Allison a single glance while he walks by, and the quick look he sends in Diego's direction is too unreadable for her to understand.

"Vanya," he whispers once he's within earshot, and there's something about the way he says her name. That combined with the wide eyed questioning look on his face compels her, to gently grab one of his hands and start pulling him behind her as she begins to head towards the kitchen. During all the excitement with Ben Dennis had peed on himself, not to mention they've probably missed lunch and he's sure to be extremely hungery by now. She makes sure to quickly yell all this at Klaus, who now seems to be having a very rapid whispered discussion with the air on his left side. He and Ben's conversation is so intense, that Klaus doesn't even spare them a glance once she's finished talking. The only sign he gives her to show that he heard her, was a quick wave of his hand in order to flash his  **'Goodbye'**  tattoo at her.

* * *

Once they make it into the kitchen, Luther plants himself firmly onto a chair at the dining table. He then quietly watches her in utter fascination, as she expertly removes the backpack with Dennis' supplies and then carefully places the child on the table. "Can I hold him?" He asks softly while she's digging out a can of formula and a bottle for Dennis after getting him all cleaned up. She doesn't mean to startle as much as she does when he says that. Especially when it causes Luther to flinch a little bit in response, and then look down at the table with a quickly souring expression. Her voice is noticeably high pitched, as she quickly apologizes while putting the bottle and can down on the table. She then scoops up Dennis and after a little maneuvering, places her son slowly in his uncle's arms. Once she steps back in order to get a proper look at the two of them, the weird feeling she had gotten while seeing Klaus play with Dennis earlier suddenly slams back into her chest with a vengeance.

Dennis looks so comically small in Luther's arms, and the two of them are just quietly studying each other with such serious expressions on their faces. They stay like that the whole time she's making Dennis' bottle, and it's only when she starts to carefully take Dennis back that Luther speaks up again. " Everything you said back there was true wasn't it?" He continues with the words sounding more like a statement than an actual question. When she nods once in answer Luther swallows harshly, and his whole posture suddenly becomes razor straight and stiff with tension. His hands are shaking and gripping the edge of the table so tightly, that she's half surprised he doesn't rip some of the table off in his frustration. He then bows his head and even though she can't see his face anymore, she can imagine how crumpled it must look right now when he then asks slowly, "Why would she do something so... _horrible_ like that? And did...Diego...ever...um.."

"Oh no! No, Diego never joined in with the others while it was happening! He just stood impassively off to the side and watched everything. They both wanted to _punish_ me for the book, since it helped Patrick gain custody of Claire among other things. With Diego it was all about nothing more than his wounded pride. And you wanna know what's actually funny about the whole situation? It made me embrace the fact that all of us were never truly meant to be a family. And it's foolish of me to ever want for that for so long, especially once we became adults and finally left this prison. It's why I didn't even try to have an abortion after finding out that I was pregnant. It made me figure that if I couldn't have a family with any of you, then I could try creating one for myself-" she's still in middle of saying all of this when Luther suddenly leaps up from the table and wraps her (and Dennis by extension) up in a ferocious hug. 

She's vaguely aware of Dennis' bottle falling to the ground in the process, but her main focus is on how hard Luther's actually _shaking_  right now as he's holding them. It makes her start to shake as well against her will, as hot tears also start to leak from her eyes. Luther doesn't say anything else while they're embracing, not even when they soon feel Klaus' slim arms begin to wrap around them as well. Ben sadly doesn't show up again to join in on their group hug, but it isn't hard for her to imagine what it would feel like if he was actually here right now with them.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. Seeing you all hugging like this is honestly, one of the very last things I ever expected to see on the day of our father's funeral," someone says just then which makes them all turn around, in order to see Five looking the same as he did the day he disappeared. He's sitting with his legs crossed on the dining table a bit far away from where her and Luther had been sitting down earlier. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching them all with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. And was wearing a simple black suit that was at least two sizes too big for him. Finally seeing him in the flesh after sixteen long years makes her glad that the others were still holding her. Because she has no doubt in her mind, that she surely would have fainted by now otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately for Allison and Diego, Five's still in the dark about everything that's going on at the moment. While he's out causing a scene at Griddy's after a brief chat with the others at the house, Vanya and Dennis find themselves with three extra house guests for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter ya'll, it's just that the beginning of this chapter kicked my ass quite a bit when I first started writing it. So much so that I just had to take a step back from this story for a little while.

Five's on his third peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich when he finally asks about Ben, Diego and Allison. Before this point of the conversation she's honestly been zoning out at random times, still in shock over the fact that Five was back after all this time. She knows that they are all sitting down at the dinning table now silently watching Five swiftly eat his way through a plate of sandwiches (well Klaus was sitting on the table in between her and Luther fidgeting quite a bit but semantics). She's also aware of Dennis quickly dozing off in her arms, as well as lots of muffled voices and loud shuffling going on in some other part of the house. But that simple question immediately brings her back to attention just like it does with Luther and Klaus.

She starts to open her mouth to explain everything despite already knowing that it would cause Five to go on a rampage, but thankfully Klaus stops her by suddenly clapping his hands multiple times. The unexpected noise makes her jump a bit and even Luther startles ever so slightly, but Five simply blinks at Klaus and watches him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes as Klaus' hands start glowing a familiar shade of blue. Unfortunately it's not as bright as it was before, so Ben is only able to flicker in and out a few times before disappearing completely. He does manage to shoot a quick wave and a smile in Five's direction before he goes away for good though.

Five visibly swallows before nodding his head in acceptance at what just happened. "While that does explain Ben, what about Allison and Diego?" He continues while giving them all very pointed looks. His looks make her stiffen up in her seat and clutch Dennis a little bit tighter to her chest. She once again opens her mouth to try to explain everything, but this time it's Luther who quickly cuts in before she can. "Diego and I got into a fight while all of us were discussing Dad's death and his funeral earlier today. At some point I admitted that I thought that someone in the family had murdered Dad-"

Wait, what?

"What?" Klaus blurts out in surprise, while quickly turning around to look at Luther. In response Luther quickly gives him a significant glance out of the corners of his eyes before continuing with his lie, "- which he got angry at me for and then we started arguing which quickly escalated into a fight. Allison...she uh...tried to step in and stop us but got injured really badly as a result," he mumbles while staring Five right in the eyes with a blank look on his face. Five in return scrunches up his face in suspension, before swiftly looking in her direction as if he's silently asking her to confirm or deny Luther's story. She doesn't hesitate to start nodding, probably looking quite overeager in the process but fuck it.

As much as the buried dark part of her would love to see Five have a go at Allison and Diego just like Ben did earlier, it was simply too late for anymore of that kind of excitement. And at this point she honestly just wanted to go home and put both her and Dennis down for bed. Five nods back at her in response before stuffing his last sandwich in his mouth. He then stands up in order to put his plate in the sink before brushing away a few crumbs from his clothes. "Since there appears to be not a single thing of coffee in this place, I'm going to go out and look for some after changing my clothes of course," he says before quickly popping out of the room, and the sight of him leaving causes her to sigh softly before slowly standing up with Dennis still secure in her arms.

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?" She asks as Luther slumps heavily in his seat while Klaus hoops off the table while fiddling for something in his coat pockets. "Probably, but with things like this don't you want to just sit back and see how everything plays out?" He asks while finally pulling out a cigarette and a plain black lighter out of his coat. Luther snorts while watching Klaus open the kitchen door and light up his cigarette, while standing in the doorway facing towards the outside with an interesting look of detachment on his face. Klaus' flippant remark makes her shake her head in response while gathering up Dennis' bottle and formula.

"Oh and Ben says that Diego and Allison are up in the infirmary being taken care of by Mom and Pogo," Klaus randomly throws out in the open while she's putting back on the backpack filled with the rest of Dennis' things, while Luther carefully holds the child in his arms again.The information makes that nasty part of her unbelievably angry, while the rest of her starts to breathe a little easier. She doesn't dare allow herself to linger on those feelings for too long, as she quickly scoops Dennis back into her arms and quietly announces that she's ready to head home for the night. It surprises her quite a bit when Klaus and Luther almost simultaneously say that they're coming with her in response. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five interrupts the sleepover at Vanya's place after giving a certain time travel agency the slip at Griddy's.

It turns out that Klaus had stolen something from Dad's office before all the commotion had started. When they finally make it to her apartment and begin to settle down in the living room, she's able to spy a large portion of an elegantly designed box peeking out from the inside of his jacket. She expects Luther to immediately kick up a fuss about the whole thing, in fact he even starts to open his mouth to say something once he also notices the box, but after a few minutes too long he ultimately closes his mouth and leaves the situation alone for now.

The show of restraint surprises her greatly (as well as Klaus if all the swift whispering to Ben afterward is any indication) as she hands Dennis off to Luther, so that she can have both of her hands free in order to carry all the blankets and pillows, she has available to make their sleeping arrangements as comfortable as possible. On the slightly awkward taxi drive over to her apartment (due to Luther's incredible size making it quite challenging for two other adults and one small child to squeeze alongside him in the back of the taxi cab) it had been quickly decided that Luther and Klaus would sleep in the living room, after both men gently rejected her offer for either of them to sleep in her bedroom instead.

She sighs and shakes her head to bring herself back to the present, as she opens her hallway closet to get all of the various soft blankets and pillows she had stashed in there.The sight of everything and the memories that start to well up inside her in response, makes a highly embrassed flush start to creep onto her face. It had been during a rare peaceful moment sometime after reaching five months of pregnancy, where she had suddenly felt the need to just..... _nest_ for the lack of a better word. She had randomly decided to buy for herself as many soft blankets and pillows she could reasonably afford, pile everything onto her bed in a large almost dome like shape, and then just sprawl out on her bed surrounded by everything and just relax.

Her bed had stayed like that for the rest of her pregnancy, due to the comfort it provided being way too good to give up. She had only taken everything down a little while after Dennis was born, due to all of the stuff making it too hard to frequently get off her bed in order to check up on him during the night. She once again has to shake herself out of her thoughts, before beginning to pile as much as she could carry in her arms (while silently hating how she had to make a second trip in order to get the rest blankets and two more pillows).

With her arms full to the point where she can barely see in front of her, she slowly walks back into the living room. Out of the corner of her eye she's rewarded to the sight, of Luther lying on his back on the floor actually sound asleep, with an arm curled securely around Dennis who's curled up on his chest also deeply asleep. She's so distracted by the sweet sight of them that when a large amount of stuff from the pile in her arms, suddenly disappears she jumps a few inches backward in surprise.

Klaus' quiet chuckling in response has her blushing hard, even more so when he leans over a bit to press a gentle kiss to the middle of her forehead. "Sorry about startling you Vanya. But to be fair I did call your name at least three times," he says as he then makes his way over the couch with the bundle of stuff in his arms. She begins to follow him with a question about how long Luther and Dennis have been asleep, on the tip of her tongue when a sudden loud sound coming from the kitchen stops her dead in her tracks. 

It seems to shock Klaus as well, who quickly puts down his clump of stuff on the floor. She quickly copies him while he slowly starts to creep his way towards the kitchen. A familiar glow starts to come over his hands, but before Ben can show up the kitchen light abruptly switches on revealing Five to their stunned eyes. "You should really have locks on your windows," he directs at Vanya in greeting while strutting his way into the living room.

"I live on the second floor," is she can think of to say in reply, while Klaus relaxes and the glow disappears from his hands. 

"Rapists can climb," Five throws back at her as he finds one of the chairs in the living room, that Luther must have pushed out of the way before falling asleep. Five's eyes noticeably linger on Luther and Dennis while he gets comfortable, before focusing intently on her and Klaus as they come to sit down on the couch across from him. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the morning of the next day, and while mostly everyone's eating breakfast, Five tells everyone about his first step in stopping the apocalypse.

"That's absolutely disgusting," Five barks at Klaus with a sneer on his face after taking another sip of his coffee. Klaus simply sticks his tongue out at him in response as he adds more weed chocolate into his bowl of cereal. Luther has a strong look of unease on his face as he too eyes up Klaus' unusual breakfast, while slowly eating out of his own bowl of cereal. They're all sitting down at the kitchen table while she gives Dennis a bath in the kitchen sink. Ben's even here as well (although not as vibrant as he was yesterday) happily playing with Dennis and the few bath toys she had put into the sink.

Last night after practically breaking into her house, Five had soberly told her and Klaus all about the apocalypse, and his quest to stop it over the course of the next eight days (while Luther and Dennis continued to sleep contently on the floor). She's not going to lie, while he was talking a large part of her silently didn't believe him. Dad had said that time traveling could heavily damage the mind, and Five was obviously under a great deal of stress at the moment. But then again she never expected to be able to see the ghost of her long dead brother, thanks to the the unknown power of another brother, who has been a heavy drug addict for a large number of years now.

That line of thinking quickly helped her get over her brief bout of suspicion, so that she's able to whole heartedly agree to helping Five with the apocalypse along with Klaus. Five's shoulders had slumped a little in response to that, as if a few pounds of weight had suddenly been lifted from them. He then quickly jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in and stole Klaus' makeshift bed on the couch. Klaus had wasted no time in grumbling about it, but when Five had easily ignored all of his protests, he then settled down beside Luther on the floor with a loud exaggerated sigh.

Vanya herself had begun heading to her bedroom to lay down for the night, but she had only managed to make it halfway down the hallway. Due to the temptation of being close to everyone else in the living room growing too much for her to ignore. So she then swiftly got the rest of the blankets and pillows from her hallway closet, and made her way back into the living room, in order to settle down next to Luther's unaccompanied side. When morning had come she had woken up with quite the ache in her neck, but even that hadn't been enough to ruin the good mood she's still in right now.

Once she finally finishes up giving Dennis a bath and then scoops the child up in a drying towel, Ben gathers up the bath toys and lets the water drain out of the sink. Meanwhile Five's in the process of explaining how he's going to go to the company, behind the production of the prosthetic eye he currently has in his possession. Since he believes that whoever it belongs to must have something to do with the apocalypse. Which sounds all well and good to her but she can't help but see one huge glaring problem with his plan.

"Five, you look thirteen years old. Do you honestly believe that anybody at the company is going to tell you anything?" Luther says while giving Five such a pointed look that it causes the grip, Five has on his coffee cup to noticeably tighten up, as the boy (man?) grits his teeth in annoyance at Luther's words. 

"Not only that but the information's probably classified anyway," Ben chimes in as he puts Dennis' toys back in the clear container she keeps under the sink. Klaus chooses that exact moment to start loudly slurping down the milk from his bowl, put the bowl back down on the table once he finishes, and then wipes a few drops of milk from his mouth before exclaiming, "If you can't just walk in there and ask for the information yourself, all of us can simply go undercover as your family!"

The silence that takes over after Klaus is done talking is only broken when she starts giggling softly, as she's putting lotion on Dennis while he's sitting up on the kitchen counter. When she looks up and notices everyone's stunned faces at the sound of her laughter, it causes a treacherous blush to start spreading over her face. Which unfortunately for her only causes the others to become even more transfixed by her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for your viewing pleasure, the moment you've all been waiting for!

She must be a real glutton for punishment, she thinks to herself as she creeps slowly towards the doorway of the infirmary. They were back at the academy so that Klaus could find and change into one of Dad's old suits. Before they had left her apartment it was slowly decided by all of them, that their cover story when going into the company would be that, her and Klaus were husband and wife. Five and Dennis were their two children and Luther was their uncle. Everyone had been more than ready to start heading toward the company right then and there, but Five had been adamant about Klaus finding something more presentable to wear before they did however.

They had all slowly agreed with him before he had popped out of her apartment. The thick silence that had taken over everyone after he had left, was only broken when Klaus had signed loudly before starting to get up from the kitchen table. "So when are we gonna tell him about Allison and Diego?" He had asked quietly while then picking up his bowel and spoon and putting them in the sink. She had been in the process of putting some white pants on Dennis, to go over the plain yellow onesie he had on. And the question had her accidentally yanking one of Dennis' legs, harder through one of the pant legs than she had meant to.

Ben had disappeared during the middle of their discussion about their cover story, so the person that had been close enough to catch her, when she'd jumped away from Dennis in horror was Klaus. While Luther quickly jumped out of his seat in order to tend to Dennis, who had started whining and flailing on the kitchen counter. "Woah now Vanya! Let's just take it easy now alright?" He had asked her gently while slowly leading her to his abandoned seat at the table. That's when she had noticed that her whole body had begun shaking horribly at that point.

"We'll tell him after we're done helping him stop the apocalypse," she had managed to wheeze out through gritted teeth as she sat down. Klaus and Luther had shared a weighted queasy look between them, before turning back to her and reluctantly agreeing with her statement. And then after a few minutes of her and Dennis calming down, they all left to go get cleaned up and head out to go meet Five at the academy.

Once they had made it there Five had wasted no time in meeting them at the door, and then ushering Klaus upstairs. Luther had followed behind them at a much slower pace, after telling her that he simply needed to drop off the clothes he had wore last night, and then go to his room to get some fresh ones. With all of them gone she had planned on, just waiting by the front door with Dennis for them to get back. But after a few minutes had gone by, the urge to peek in the infirmary, to see how Diego and Allison were doing just wouldn't go away.

So that's how she now found herself closing in on the entrance to the infirmary, a few inches away from walking inside when the sound of Luther's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "I just want to know why you did it," he says slowly with his voice sounding hard and sharp enough to cut through steel. It made shivers run down her spine, and her hold on Dennis to tighten up as she peeked her head through the doorway of the room. Luther was towering over the thin hospital bed Diego was laying on, with his back to the one Allison was laying on still deeply unconscious.

"Why? I'm pretty sure Vanya's already told you all you need to know about it," Diego croaks out while stubbornly staring at the wall, with every muscle in his body held tight with nerves.

"I want to hear it from you Diego. I want to hear you tell me right now the reason, you felt it was perfectly okay to ambush her at night while she's on the subway. And then stood back and watched while.... Allison.... rumored God knows how many guys....to.....hold her down and..... _rape_ her repetadly. And then have the balls to simply just leave her right there on the subway afterward, feeling unbelievably ashamed and humiliated," Luther continues in that same tone with his hands clentched by his sides, and tiny tremors going through his entire body.

"And you better start talking quickly Diego. Before I blink into Dad's study, get his old shotgun, come back here and put a bullet in both of your heads," Five growls lowly as he stalks out from behind her now frozen body. And then calmly enters the room with murder written all over his face and blazing hot in his eyes. 

 


End file.
